Mummies Day Out!
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Harry and Ron send an exhausted Hermione and Ginny on a well deserved vacation. But can they managed 5 babies and a household?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Mummy's Days Out!

With Harry and Ron working overtime, Ginny is raising 3-month old triplets (James Kaden Arthur, Lily Jane, and Addison Molly) and Hermione is raising 10-month old twins (William Christopher and Anna Lynn). The mummies are exhausted and Ron and Harry hate to see them so beat. So they decide to send them to the exclusive witch's spa; Mystical Gardens…for a whole week. But no too long after they are gone do Harry and Ron realize, just how much Hermione and Ginny do. Boy will they learn a lesson!

Just so you know Harry and Hermione are Aurors but they teach the training and classes to become one. Harry focus on defense in combat and Hermione teaches strategy and potions. Ginny writes stories and reports for the Daily Prophet, Ron works in the sports department of the Ministry of Magic.

Please R&R but no flames. Thanks, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1: Tired Mummies.

Ron Weasley walked into his living room. He had just gotten home from work, and was anxious to see his twins and his wife.

"Hermione!" he called, but no answer came calling back.

"Hermione?" he called again.

He walked into the dining room and saw Hermione sitting in a chair, face down on the table, sleeping. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mione…Hermione…" he said as she stirred.

She lifted her head up and came face to face with her husband. She smiled gently.

"Hi sweetie," she said.

"Hi gorgeous," he replied, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the twins FINALLY fell asleep. All day long they were cranky, and wouldn't eat, and then I was cleaning, by magic of course, but then I had to pick up William, and everything went haywire. I'm so tired."

"I'm sorry honey. Why don't you go lie down and I'll fix dinner." He soothed.

"No objection to that one," she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you to, now up to bed."

"Yes sir," she said as she saluted him.

With Hermione going to bed, Ron starting making dinner, chicken, seasoned vegetables, rolls, noodles, and a salad.

**At Ginny and Harry's house**

Ginny was holding a cranky Addison, and trying to place a crying James into his swing. Lily was finally asleep upstairs. Just then Harry walked in.

"Hi honey," he said as he walked over a kissed her.

"Hi Harry, I know you just walked in, but will you put James in his swing please."

He laughed, "Come here," he soothed as he took his son in his arms. He placed him in his swing and he stopped crying at once.

"Thanks sweetie," Ginny said and kissed his cheek. "Well I better get dinner started."

"No, no, no, you rest, and I'll make dinner. Then after we eat we have to go to Hermione and Ron's. We have a surprise for you two."

Ginny looked at her husband, "Like what?" she asked coyly.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he kissed his wife once more. Okay…rest sweetie."

As he made sure she was comfortable on the couch, Harry went into the kitchen to make their dinner; fish with rolls, green beans, carrots, and a salad.

**At Ron and Hermione's**

Hermione awoke to the aroma of chicken. She got out of bed and made her way to the dining room. She saw the twins were up, happily playing in their playpen in the living room.

"Hi my angels," she said as she kissed them both, "Are you hungry?"

"Nope, they ate," said Ron from behind her.

"Ron! You scared me," she said and slapped him playfully.

"Sorry honey, but our dinner is ready."

They walked into the dining room, and a great, delicious looking feast met Hermione's eyes. He had a vase of fresh red roses on the table and two candles lit.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as he pulled out her seat.

"Sweetie, after we eat Ginny and Harry are coming over. Harry and I have a surprise for you two."

Hermione eyed her husband, "Really?" she asked, "like what?"

Ron only smiled at his wife and said, "You'll see. Now eat up."


	2. Mystical Gardens

Chapter 2: Mystical Gardens

Ron was doing the dishes and Hermione was sitting in the living room playing with Anna and William when the doorbell rang. She got up, walked over and opened the door. It was Harry, Ginny and the triplets.

"Hi guys come on in," she ushered them inside and kissed her nieces and nephew.

"How are my sweeties today?" she asked picking up Lily first.

"Cranky," Ginny answered as she picked up William and Harry picked up Anna.

"Really?" she asked, "The twins are fussy to."

Ron walked out of the kitchen, "Hey Harry, hey Gin."

"Hey Ron," they answered at the same time.

They all sat down holding at least one child. Harry had Anna, Ginny had William, Hermione had Lily and Addison, and Ron had James.

"Okay," Ginny said, "My husband tells me that Ron and him have a surprise for us, Hermione."

"Yes I do believe Ron mentioned something about that. Should we drag it out of them?"

"Yes I think so," Ginny answered, smiles pasted on both of their faces.

"Okay okay, we'll tell," Harry said.

Ron started, "Well we both have seen how tired you two have been…"

"…and we both feel so bad…"

"…so the two of us are sending you…"

"…for a week of relaxation and fun at…"

"…Mystical Gardens!" They bother finished at the same time.

Hermione and Ginny couldn't believe what they heard.

"Mystical Gardens," Ginny asked, "The all exclusive witch's spa?"

"That's the one." Ron beamed.

"But what about the kids," Hermione said.

"We have taken the week of work to watch the kids together here." Ron said.

"But a week," Ginny said unsure, "A week without my husband and my kids?"

Harry leaned over and kissed his wife, "We will all be fine. You and Hermione deserve this."

"Yes," Ron added, "You do…both of you."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Relaxing thought came to them. Sitting in the potion-mixed hot tubs, massages, facials, and more, they smiled at each other.

"When do we leave?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron smiled, "Tomorrow," Ron answered.

"TOMORROW?" They exclaimed.

"Yep, so you two better get packing!" Harry said.

They kissed their husbands and put the babies into the playpen. Then they headed upstairs to pack.

"I think they are happy," Ron said.

"Me to," Harry laughed.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can we really do this?" he asked looking at the five babies sitting around them.

"Yeah…I think…" he answered.

**Oh Oh**


	3. Bye Bye Mummies!

Chapter 3: Bye-Bye Mummy(s)!

Hermione and Ginny kissed their children for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Are you sure you two are going to be all right?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry your gorgeous head 'Mione. Mum, dad, George, and Lorelei are stopping by through out the week."

(George and Lorelei have been married for three months.)

"Really Harry," Ginny said, "Are you sure this is ok?"

"Hey, you deserve this. And when ever my beautiful wife is happy, I'm happy." He answered and kissed her.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny kissed their husbands good-bye and apparated away.

Harry and Ron stood alone in the living room.

"See everything will be fine," Harry said. "Lily, James, and Addison are asleep, and Anna and William and playing nicely in the play pen."

Harry jinxed the nice moment. Anna took her rattle and threw it at William, hitting him in the head, making him scream, waking up the triplets. All five children were crying now.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and the "What have we done?" look came across their faces.

**At Mystical Gardens**

Hermione and Ginny just entered their rooms. They gasped at the beauty of it. It was a soft blue color, and the bed sheets matched. A see threw blue canopy was draped over the beds. White flowers were spread throughout the room. And right by the window was their very own hot tub and special relaxation potions to mix in the water.

"Oh, Hermione look!" Ginny exclaimed holding up a small bottle.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a potion you mix in the water. It says one touch and your muscles relieve tension instantly."

"Wicked," she answered back, "What say we change into our bathing suits and try it out?"

"Thought you would never ask," Ginny answered.

She put on the bubbles and heat and mixed in the appropriate amount of potion. Then she and Hermione changed into their bathing suits.

5 minutes later they sat in the hot tub. The potion was true. The minute they sat in the water all their tension was relived.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"We have the greatest husbands."

She laughed and answered, "Yes we do. I wonder how they are getting along without us."

**Back at Ron's house**

Lily and William were asleep upstairs. Harry had put James in his swing, while holding a cranky Addison. Ron meanwhile was holding Anna while cleaning up spit up.

"Harry, it's been an hour and 15 minutes. What say we switch babies?"

"Good idea, maybe we will have better luck."

Harry gave Addison to Ron, and Ron gave Anna to Harry.

They rocked them for a while and soon the three remaining babies were fast asleep. They lied them down in their cribs and fell onto the couch.

"Wow, 5 babies, I never knew it would be that hard." Harry said.

"I know, but they are asleep, how about some TV?" Ron asked.

"Sure, sorry if I fall asleep on you though."

Ron laughed, "Don't worry I'll probably be out first."

Just then they heard Lily and William crying from upstairs. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and got up to go to their children


	4. Day 2 with some visitors

Chapter 4: Day 2 (with some visitors)

Hermione woke up to find Ginny flipping through the breakfast menu for room service in the next bed.

"Hey there," Ginny greeted her good morning.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"10:05."

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed bolting straight up, "I've never slept so long in…I can't remember when!"

Ginny laughed at her best friend/sister-in law, "I know, isn't it wonderful. How about some breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful, I'm famished!"

Ginny handed her a menu and the two sat together flipping through their many choices.

**With the boys**

Harry and Ron had been up since 5:34 that morning with the kids. After feeding, changing, playing, and singing to them, only Lily and James had fallen back asleep at around 9:00. Ron was now sending out sparkles from his wand to keep Anna and William entertained, while Harry put Addison in the swing.

"Harry, I love my children and my nieces and nephew, but HOW do the girls do it everyday?"

"I don't know Ron. I love my children to but when they get back, they are getting gold medals."

Addison started crying from her swing, so Harry got her binky and went over to her.

"Here Addie, do you want this?" he asked his infant daughter.

Sure enough she accepted it and sat peacefully in the swing.

"Ah, peaceful quietness," Harry said.

Again, Harry jinxed it. Anna let out a scream scaring William and Addison.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "You have to stop doing that."

**Back at Mystical Gardens**

Ginny and Hermione were in their room sharing the best breakfast they had ever had. It consisted of waffles, with strawberry and blueberry topping and whipped cream, with rolls, bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns. After eating enough to make them explode, they headed out to explore the place.

They found the spa offered a lot including, facials, manicures, pedicures, special hot tub potion mixes, massages, and more, all done by magic to ensure extra comfort.

After a while of talking it over the decided to try massages first. They went over to the center and asked for two of them. A witch came out and introduced herself as Belle.

"What we do is we put charms on hot rocks to warm the muscles and then we use more charms to stretch the muscles relieving all tension," Belle explained.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, and said, "We'll take it!"

**Yet again with the boys**

The house was a mess. All five babies were up and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Addison and James were in their bassinets screaming until they were red in the face. Harry tried feeding them, rocking them, changing them, nothing worked. He had torn through the diaper bag looking for their toys, or some baby cookies, anything! He had found the trick, a little music box that made them smile and coo. But the contents of the bag were everywhere.

Now Harry was looking for some way to calm Lily down.

Ron meanwhile was (trying) to make lunch when Anna and William started screaming. He was making lunch by magic of course, and thought it was okay to leave it for a minute…wrong. While he was holding the twins, he heard an explosion from the kitchen. He went back in there to find that the casserole he was making…exploded everywhere. Noodles and sauce were clinging to the ceiling the walls, and stuck on the floors.

Now he was trying to feed William and Anna. Anna took a fit and flung her hand out and the jar of mashed pees went flying of the edge of the table and onto the floor, breaking.

Before he could even think of cleaning it up the doorbell rang. Harry went and answered it. It was George and Lorelei.

"Hi guys, come on in. Don't mind the mess."

"Hey you two…what happened?" George asked.

"Five babies, that's what," Ron answered his brother.

"Did they eat?" Lorelei asked kissing William and Anna.

"Yes, they all ate." Harry said.

"And you two?" George asked.

"No, we had a mishap" Ron said his ears going pink.

"Well we didn't either so why don't I go whip us up something?"

"Thanks George. Oh George watch out for that…"

But Ron was cut off by the sound of George screaming and hitting the floor.

"…mess," Ron finished weakly.

George come back out of the kitchen covered in sauce and noodles clinging to him.

"George I'm so sorry, let me fixed that," he said as he grabbed his wand…unfortunely he grabbed Harry's wand.

When he performed the spell to clean George off, it backfired and sent a small explosion making George looked like he had just stuck his hand in an electric socket.

"This isn't my wand, Harry have you seen my wand?"

"It's right here," George answered handing him his sauce covered wand.

Ron laughed nervously, "Sorry George."

Harry howled with laughter and Lorelei tried to hide her giggles. Ron then took _his _wand and cleaned his brother off.

"All right, since I'm only woman here, looks like I have to take charge. You two," Lorelei said pointing at Harry and Ron, "need a break. Sit down and relax. George continue with lunch. I'll take handle the babies."

The four of them followed Lorelei's instructions. She calmed Anna down with some baby cookies. Lily was still fussing in Harry's arms, but James was silent at once the minute Lorelei picked him up.

Harry and Ron looked at her, their mouths hanging wide open.

"What?" she asked casually.

"How…how…" Ron began.

"…did you do that?" Harry finished.

"What? The baby? I didn't do anything."

"Lori," as George call her sometimes, "has the special touch with children," George said coming out of the kitchen.

It wasn't long after that, that the kids were asleep and they were eating a delicious lunch


	5. Day 3 with some more visitors

Chapter 5: Day 3 (with some more visitors.)

It was 2:57pm and Hermione and Ginny had just gotten back from shopping. They bought some thing for their kids and their husbands of course, and also things for themselves. Potions for the bath, nail and toe polish and lotion. They were due at 3:25 at the facial center to get facials, pedicures, and manicures. They were enjoying their vacation immensely.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron finally got a few moments rest when the kids all fell asleep. The past three days were exhausting, but they loved the fact they had all this time to spend with their children. They were hoping their wives were enjoying their well deserved vacation. Just then the doorbell rang. Harry got up and answered it. It was Molly, Arthur, Charlie, and his wife, Arnia.

"Hey mum, dad, Bill, Arnia come on in," he said.

"Hello Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she gave her son-in-law a hug.

"Hi Harry," Arnia said as she to hugged him.

"Harry, how are you and my son handling five babies?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not too well at times," Ron answered as he hugged his mother and sister-in-law.

All three of them looked at Ron and Harry with questioning expressions. They retold the story of the exploding lunch, George nearly breaking his neck, and Lorelei's instant charm with the children. They all laughed.

"Where are my precious grandchildren?" Mrs. Weasley asked the two boys.

"They are actually asleep. All of them." Harry said.

Yet again as soon as Harry spoke he heard Addison and Lily starting to cry.

Ron just looked at his best friend/brother in law and said, "You are amazing! Why do they cry every time you say they are sleeping?"

"I'm just talented I guess," Harry answered.

Everyone laughed and Bill and Molly went up to get the children.

"So, Harry, Ron, any word from Hermione or Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Actually they sent us an owl this morning," Ron answered, "They are having a fantastic time, but they can't wait to come home to us and the children."

Molly and Bill then came down the stair, Addison in Molly's arms, and Lily in Angelina's.

"I better start dinner," Ron said.

"I'll help you," Harry said, "Do you all mind?"

"Not at all dear, we'll watch the children," Molly answered.

Ron and Harry went into the kitchen, and after looking around they decided on a big spaghetti dinner with meatballs.

Harry boiled the water with a simple charm, while Ron summoned the noodles. While the noodles were cooking their made the meatballs and heated the sauce…surprisingly everything went smoothly with no mishaps.

Harry set the table while Ron was dishing out the spaghetti in a large serving dish. All the children were up now it was around 4:20. Molly, Arthur, and Arnia had all ready fed the triplets. Ron took Anna and Harry took William and fed them their jars of mashed carrots. After the kids were settled, the six adults sat down to a delicious meal.

After they ate, they were talking about the misadventures Ron and Harry had this week so far. Today was the first day where something didn't go wrong. But none of them wanted to jinx that.

Meanwhile with the girls, they had just finished their dinners and where relaxing in the hot tub.


	6. Day 4 with yet so more visitors

Chapter 6: Day 4 (with yet some more visitors)

Hermione and Ginny were coming home tomorrow afternoon. Ron and Harry were anxious to see their wives and hear about their vacation.

It was 4:08pm and Harry and Ron had just finished cooking dinner. The kids ate and were playing happily and sleeping.

They had invited George and Lorelei over for dinner again. They really didn't get to talk the other day. It was hectic.

The doorbell rang, and Ron answered it. Sure enough it was George and his wife.

"Hey guys, come on in," Ron welcomed them.

They only smiled and giggled.

Ron and Harry looked at them with confusion on their faces.

"I'm sorry," Lorelei said, "Hi Ron, hi Harry," she said hugging them both.

"If we may be so nosy…what is so funny?" Harry asked.

"Nothing is funny, we are just beyond happy!" George exclaimed.

Harry was listening with great interest while Ron was going impatient.

"Blimey George, what is it?"

"Lori, do you want to tell them?"

She smiled and said, "We just got back from St. Mungo's…I'm a month pregnant!"

Harry's mouth dropped, and Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"There is something in the air! Harry and Ginny found out they were pregnant after we had the twins. Now you're a month."

Lorelei giggled, Harry congratulated them both, and they all sat down to a dinner consisting of chicken Alfred, rolls, salad, seasoned vegetables and mashed potatoes.

**At Mystical Gardens**

Ginny and Hermione were at dinner at one of the spa's exclusive restaurants, where they were wondering about the boys.

"I have a feeling we missed a lot," Ginny said.

"I know I have that feeling to…some big news or something."

"Oh well, I've decided, have you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I have," Hermione answered her sister-in-law.

After they ordered they continued to talk about their husband's and children.

**Back with boys**

They had all finished there dinner and were now playing with the kids. It was another perfect day…until James took a fit and scared them all. Lorelei had managed to calm down James and Addison, while George was holding Lily, Harry was cuddling Anna, and Ron had managed to settle William down. After about 20 minutes, they were all settled again…but they all needed changed. Once again Lorelei took Addison and James, Harry took Lily, George took Anna, and Ron took William. Finally they were settled back into their playpens and swings.


	7. Welcome Home!

Chapter 7: Welcome Home!

Hermione and Ginny were packing and then they were headed to lunch before they left. They were so excited to see their husband's and children. Only about an hour and a half till they went home.

With Harry and Ron, they were just as excited, but they had a few problems on their hands. The triplets were restless; Anna and William were a mess head to toe. William had taken Ron's wand and blew up the jar of mashed peas. Ron was trying to give them a bath, but they kept splashing the water everywhere, flooding the bathroom.

"Come on Addie," Harry cooed as he rocked his daughter, "Please eat for daddy. Mummy is coming home today, she'll be so happy to know you ate your lunch."

As if by magic, Addison accepted her bottle, and began eating. After she was done, Harry told the other two that Mummy was coming home and they took their bottles as well.

Upstairs, the twins were giving Ron trouble. They splashed water in his face, and Anna slapped his hand when he tried to wash her hair.

"You know, Mummy is coming home today…I think she will be happy to see you two clean."

Ron bravely tried again and Anna and William took their bath peacefully. When they were dried off and dressed, he carried them downstairs and set them in their playpen, while Harry was lying down the sleeping triplets.

"Finally…Harry! Look at the time! The girls will be home any minute!"

They ran around the house, throwing charms every which way, trying to get the house in order. Harry had just cleaned up the last spot of mashed peas, when they saw the door handle turning.

"MIONE!" Ron cried!

"GINNY!" Harry exclaimed.

The girls dropped their bags and ran into their husband's arms. After hugs and kisses, they went over and kissed their children. The triplets were asleep so Ginny kissed them softly and sat down next to Harry. The twins jumped into Hermione's arms.

"How was your vacation?" Ron asked.

"Heavenly…everything was perfect. We can't thank you enough!" Ginny said.

"You don't need to thank us, we are just so glad you're rested and relaxed." Harry answered.

"How were things here?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron told them about Angelina and Lorelei, and they told them about how good the children were…and they left out the misadventures.

"I'm so glad to be home." The girls said.

Harry and Ron kissed their wives.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked.

"Because we have the best wives in the world," Harry answered.

"And they are the best mummies in the world." Ron finished.


End file.
